teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Ouroboros/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : MALIA: Hayden and Liam are gone. : LIAM: Hayden! ( ) : DEATON: Hopefully, I'll have more answers soon. I'll be gone a few days. ( ) : STILINSKI: Eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. A young girl named Malia was found. Somebody out there murdered an entire family. ( ) : STILES: That's the first real bit of information we've gotten on the Desert Wolf in months. : MALIA: It was her. The Desert Wolf. ( ) DREAD DOCTORS' RUSSIAN LABORATORY : DEATON: I guess it's just you and me... : DEATON: I take it you don't believe the official story about nuclear radiation? : VADIM: This is not a nuclear plant. : DEATON: Do you know what it is? Or what it was used for? : VADIM: I know the rumors. Superstition. : DEATON: What does that say? : VADIM: "They come." "They come for all of us." : DEATON: The men in the masks? : VADIM: Yes. Like these. : DEATON: What was the story? : VADIM: They say they never took off the mask. Some people believed they had no faces underneath. But they had a symbol... The snake that eats itself. : DEATON: The Ouroboros. Like that one? : VADIM: What are those? : DEATON: Failed experiments. : VADIM: On children? : DEATON: Fetuses. These were done in the womb. : VADIM: Is that a claw? : DEATON: No... It's a tooth. I think I found what I'm looking for. : VADIM: What is that? : DEATON: An answer. We should leave here. We should leave now. : DESERT WOLF: Easy, Doctor. I know you have skills, but I'm pretty sure I can shoot faster than you could hit. : DESERT WOLF: Do you know who I am? : DEATON: I know what you're called.... The Desert Wolf. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: RAWRRRRRR! : SCOTT: There's no scent. No tracks. No way to find 'em. : MALIA: But Liam can howl back, right? : SCOTT: Only if he heard me... MCCALL HOUSE : STILINSKI: I haven't been able to reach the boys, either. : STILINSKI: I thought you said, you, uh, you had a situation...? : MELISSA: Yes, but... complicated. If you come in, I need you to leave your badge at the door. : STILINSKI: Uh... literally or figuratively? : MELISSA: Both would be preferable. : STILINSKI: Melissa, I... I've set my badge aside a few too many times in the last couple of weeks. : MELISSA: Well, you may need to do it a few more, considering what our kids get into in their free time. : MELISSA: So, do you want to come in or not? : STILINSKI: Has anyone seen Kira tonight? : MELISSA: You don't think she did this, do you? Could this have something to do with Scott? Some kind of message being sent? : STILINSKI: radio Dispatch, this is Sheriff Stilinski. I got a one-eight-seven at 821 Williamson Road. Notify Beacon Hills Memorial. : STILINSKI: There's a dead girl in your kitchen with a sword sticking out of her chest! What did you think I was gonna do? : MELISSA: You know it wasn't Kira! : STILINSKI: This is murder! This kid-- this child-- has a family. What, am I supposed to just cover that up? This is a crime... And it's my responsibility to handle it within the parameters of the law. : MELISSA: What about our kids? They constantly deal with things outside the law. : STILINSKI: But not above the law. ROUTE 115 : CLARK: Hi, there. You doing okay? : KIRA: Something... Something happened here. : CLARK: Cars usually happen here, going very fast. So, it might be a good idea to at least step out of the middle of the road... : CLARK: How about I give you a ride home? Does that sound like a good idea? : KIRA: I think I came here to remember something... : CLARK: That's fair. But, considering how late it is, I'm thinking your parents are gonna be a little worried about you. Come on. : KIRA: What are you doing? : CLARK: radio This is Deputy Clark-- I've got the suspect, I'm bringing her in. BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : THEO: We should get you to the hospital. You took in a lot of smoke. : STILES: I'm fine. : DISPATCHER: radio Suspect in one-eight-seven is in custody and en route to station. Suspect's name is Yukimura, Kira. : THEO: What's a one-eight-seven? : STILES: Homicide. DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : THE SURGEON: Her condition worsens. : LIAM: Stop! Stop hurting her! Stop hurting her! PARRISH'S APARTMENT : CLARK: the phone Where the hell are you? : PARRISH: Home-- it's four in the morning. : CLARK: the phone Stilinski's calling everyone in. There's another body. : PARRISH: You mean, another murder. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: Somebody get these cuffs off of her. If she was actually involved, it was self-defense. : KEN: That's correct, Sheriff. : KIRA: Dad... : KEN: Don't say anything. : KEN: The sword is mine. : STILINSKI: Really? : KIRA: No, it's not-- it's mine. : KEN: I was attacked in my home. I grabbed a replica sword from my collection and defended myself. : STILINSKI: And how exactly did the body end up at the McCalls' house? : NOSHIKO: Apparently, she wasn't quite dead. : KEN: Sheriff, I have a call in to my lawyer. If you need to take me into custody, I'm happy to surrender myself. : STILINSKI: This is what you're gonna go with? This is your story? : NOSHIKO: Are you prepared to tell a different one? DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : LIAM: Hayden? Hayden, are you okay? : HAYDEN: It hurts... : LIAM: Give me your hand. : LIAM: There's something Scott does... He can take away the pain. I've never done it before, but I can try. : LIAM: I'm sorry... : HAYDEN: Why are they doing this to us? : LIAM: I don't know. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : SCOTT: They're not really gonna arrest him, are they? : KIRA: He has to-- my dad basically confessed. : SCOTT: And you don't remember anything? : KIRA: Nothing. It was like sleepwalking. Suddenly, I'm just standing out in the middle of the road. : SCOTT: Okay. We'll figure it out. : KIRA: What about Liam and Hayden? : SCOTT: We're all meeting at my place to try to come up with something. I don't wanna leave you, but I... I've got to find them. : KIRA: I know. : SCOTT: I wouldn't leave. : KIRA: My mom's taking me home anyway. We have to talk to a lawyer. There's nothing anyone can do right now. You should go. : KIRA: Scott... You don't think it was me, do you? : SCOTT: No. No, of course not. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: Hey, is Kira okay? : THEO: Scott? : COREY: Sorry, I'm only on chapter two. I'm kind of a slow reader. : MASON: Oh, that's okay, Corey. : SCOTT: He's right. We don't have time for that, anyway. : LYDIA: No, Scott-- Don't! DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER : LIAM: Oh! : LIAM: It's all right. : HAYDEN: I'm sorry, are you okay? : LIAM: It'll heal. We'll both heal. : LIAM: Hayden! HAYDEN! No! No! No! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: This is your official statement? : MELISSA: innocently Something wrong? : STILINSKI: The part about finding the body in your kitchen works fine. But then, it gets a little confusing when you describe the monstrous Chimera and then go on about Werewolves, Banshees, Kanimas... : MELISSA: You're right-- I forgot about the Dread Doctors. : CLARK: Sheriff, I got the report in about the prank call the other night, the one from the school library? I was gonna file it when I saw the names... : STILINSKI: Clark, what do you need? : CLARK: I was... I checked on the key cards for the library. They're for after-hours use. Uh... Should I come back later? : STILINSKI: Why are you telling me about library key cards? : CLARK: The system logged two names right around the time of the 9-1-1 call. : STILINSKI: What names? : CLARK: Theo Raeken... And your son, Stiles. : STILINSKI: Let me see that. : CLARK: I mean, obviously Stiles isn't making prank calls to the station... : STILINSKI: I'll deal with it. No more bending the rules for anyone. : MELISSA: Maybe you should learn to bend a little before someone breaks. MCCALL HOUSE : LYDIA: Don't get too close! : THEO: What is he doing? : LYDIA: Tapping into Corey's memories. It's usually something only Alphas do. : THEO: Is it as dangerous as it looks? : STILES: Probably more. : MASON: Does anyone know if it's working? FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL / DREAD DOCTORS OPERATING THEATER, SEVERAL WEEKS AGO :: COREY: No... No! No. No! END FLASHBACK : SCOTT: Is he okay? : COREY: What the hell did you do to me? : SCOTT: You'll be all right. : COREY: There's blood... : SCOTT: You'll heal. : LYDIA: Scott-- : SCOTT: He'll be fine! : SCOTT: Listen, I think it worked. I saw something. There were tunnels, pipes along the walls... There were these huge blue pipes at the entrance, two on both sides. : STILES: Wait a second... : STILES: I know this. I've seen this before. That's one of the tunnels I used to skateboard in. Remember? My dad caught me one time and told me to never go back? : LYDIA: It's the water treatment plant. : SCOT: That's where they are. That's where we'll find Liam and Hayden. ABANDONED HOUSE : LIAM: Hayden? Hayden, wake up. : HAYDEN: Where are we? : LIAM: I don't know. : HAYDEN: Careful! : ZACH: Sorry, I probably should have warned you... : LIAM: Who are you? : ZACH: My name's Zach. And I think the better question is... what am I? : ZACH: It's okay. I'm just like you-- one of the experiments. Hey, maybe you could help me with something. The guys in the masks? They took something off my back. I don't know what it was, but I can feel part of it still there. : LIAM: You want us to look? : ZACH: Is that okay? MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: Scott... Scott, slow down. Just think for a second, okay? Mason shouldn't be going. : MASON: Liam's my best friend-- I'm going. : STILES: Oh, did you suddenly get super-wolf powers? I wasn't aware of that development. : SCOTT: Well, if you're not going, I could use the help. : STILES: No, I'm coming as soon as I talk to my dad. They're moving the body, and he wants to make sure that this time, no one steals it. : MALIA: How's he gonna do that? : STILES: I don't know... But whoever took the last one was strong enough to flip my Jeep. : MALIA: We can bring Theo. : THEO: Maybe I better stay here... You know, in case the Doctors decide to make a house call for Corey. : LYDIA: Scott, Stiles is right. We need to slow down and think. : SCOTT: I am thinking-- about how Liam and Hayden could already be dead. : LYDIA: You could've hurt him, Scott. Really hurt him. : SCOTT: I have to find Liam. : STILES: Hey, text me. For anything. : MALIA: I got it. : STILES: Anything at all, okay? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL Stilinski, Deputy Clark, and Deputy Parrish all gather the rest of the other deputies in the hospital, where they all take their positions in standing guard against the Chimera body-thief. Parrish and Stilinski are stationed right outside of the Chimera's cubby, while Clark takes position in front of the doors to the morgue ABANDONED HOUSE : LIAM: ARGH! Ugh! : ZACH: We're not getting out of here. : HAYDEN: You could be a little optimistic. : ZACH: It's kinda hard when you watch three people get dragged out of here screaming. : LIAM: What happened to 'em? : ZACH: They were failures. That's all they said. First, you forget-- you don't know who you are or what you're doing. Then, you get violent-- I watched two of them almost kill each other. One of them had a nasty looking cut, just like that. : ZACH: Don't worry. Black is okay. It's only really over when you start bleeding other stuff. When it starts turning silver... : LIAM: Mercury... : ZACH: That's when they know you're really a failure. : LIAM: How many more failures are there supposed to be? : ZACH: Who knows? But doesn't it make you wonder what the success is going to look like? I mean, what are we turning into? Something with claws and fangs? : LIAM: Something with wings? : HAYDEN: Something worse... WATER TREATMENT PLANT : MALIA: LIAM! : MASON: Can you catch a scent? : SCOTT: There's too many chemicals... : MASON: Then this might take a while. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: the phone You tell me, man-- you're the mechanic. If the gas tank didn't rupture and nothing electrical was burned, then how did the fire start? : STILES: the phone Spontaneously combusted? That's your answer? Are you kidding? : STILINSKI: What are you doing here? : STILES: Dad, you gotta leave the body, okay? Leave it, and let whoever wants to take it just take it. Trust me-- : STILINSKI: I'm doing my job, Stiles. : STILES: Yeah, you've been real busy... Arresting people you know are innocent. : STILINSKI: Go home. Now. This is not up for debate. : STILES: Well, then I'm not leaving. : STILINSKI: You know, Clark mentioned something about, uh key cards for the library... Do you all have after-hours access? : STILES: Yeah. Yeah, we do. I'd show you mine, but I lost it a couple weeks ago. YUKIMURA HOUSE : KIRA: Ugh! : NOSHIKO: I can't help but notice your frustration. : KIRA: I'm the only one who still hasn't finished reading it. And everything that started going wrong with me started with them. : NOSHIKO: If it's the language that's confusing the Fox... Maybe you should stop trying to understand it. : KIRA: Huh? : NOSHIKO: The story itself is confusing to the Fox. Try not reading the story. : KIRA: How do I do that? : NOSHIKO: Read it backwards. ABANDONED HOUSE : ZACH: They're coming. : ZACH: Oh, God! : ZACH: No, no, no, no! No! NO! : LIAM: Leave him alone! : HAYDEN: Stop him! : ZACH: Help me! Help me! No! No! Wait! No! Help me! WATER TREATMENT PLANT : SCOTT: Hayden! : MALIA: Liam! : MASON: Liam! : MALIA: Hayden! : SCOTT: Anything? : MALIA: Nothing. : MASON: Hayden! : SCOTT: Okay, we need to make sure that we're not covering the same area. : MASON: You need your inhaler, don't you? : SCOTT: Quiet. I think I hear something. : MALIA: It's just the lights, isn't it? : SCOTT: Come on. This way. MCCALL HOUSE : COREY: It healed, didn't it? : LYDIA: Yeah... Completely. : COREY: Okay, then. It's been fun. Especially the part where a Werewolf forced his way into my brain with his claws. : THEO: I don't think leaving is such a good idea, Corey... : THEO: You know, Lydia's a Banshee. It means she can tell when someone's close to death. Lydia, what happens if he walks out that door? : LYDIA: ...It's bad... Very bad. : COREY: scoffing I'll take my chances. : THEO: Then give us a better chance at finding our friends. What else did you see? : THEO: Come on, Corey, there had to be something else. : COREY: There was the hospital, and... they took me outta my room... : LYDIA: And then where? : COREY: The tunnels... Like I already told you. That's it. : THEO: Yeah, nothing after that? : COREY: No. : THEO: Well, there has to be more. Think. Corey, for one minute, just... just think. : COREY: ...There was a basement. : LYDIA: Where? Like, in a building? : COREY: A house. It was old, covered in dust, and... There was a broken stone wall with a large hole in it, like a bomb went off. : THEO: Lydia, the Werewolf with the talons, the one who attacked Scott? Didn't Parrish say that he smashed through the wall of a basement? Wasn't it something like that? : LYDIA: No... It was exactly like that. YUKIMURA HOUSE FLASHBACK-- ROUTE 115, SEVERAL WEEKS AGO :: RADIO ANNOUNCER: radio Authorities are still trying to move the overturned tractor trailer, so if you're anywhere near 115, you might wanna try an alternate route. Service streets are still jammed... END FLASHBACK BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: radio Downstairs, check in. : DEPUTY: radio Nothing yet, Sheriff. : STILINSKI: Clark, you want to check and see if something is going on with the air conditioner down here? I'm pretty sure a morgue is supposed to be a lot cooler than this... : STILINSKI: Watch out! : STILINSKI: Get back! Everybody, back! Get back! : STILINSKI: Clark? Parrish? Clark? WATER TREATMENT PLANT : MASON: I'm telling you guys, we've been down this one before. : SCOTT: What the hell are we doing? We're running up and down this place... Up and down tunnels... And there's no way... There's no way that we're gonna find... : MALIA: Scott, you need your inhaler. : MALIA: Scott! Use it! Use your inhaler. : SCOTT: This is all my fault. We're never going to find them. It's my fault. : MASON: Scott... We should keep looking. We should keep trying. ABANDONED HOUSE : LIAM: They're coming back. : THEO: Liam? Hayden? : LIAM: Theo, wait! Don't! : LIAM: Theo? Theo? Theo, you all right? : THEO: Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. : LIAM: You think you can get help? : THEO: I am the help. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : PARRISH: Sheriff... : STILINSKI: Parrish, what the hell is going on? : PARRISH: I think I saw the suspect. : STILES: Dad? Dad! : PARRISH: Go get your son, Sheriff. : STILES: Dad! Dad, the body! ON THE ROAD : LIAM: It still hurts? : HAYDEN: Everywhere. I'm not healing, not like it did before. That means I'm a failure, doesn't it? : HAYDEN: It's gone... The pain's gone. How did you do that? : LIAM: I don't know. YUKIMURA HOUSE : KIRA: It was the night of the traffic jam. I don't know what they did, but they did something. : SCOTT: Then it's not your fault. : KIRA: We still need to fix it... And I don't think the solution is here. : SCOTT: What about your dad? : KIRA: There's no body. They had to let him go. : SCOTT: Kira, I don't want you to leave. : KIRA: And I don't want to hurt anyone-- especially you. : SCOTT: You're not going to hurt anyone. : KIRA: Scott... Look at me. Look at me with your other eyes and tell me what you see. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Sweetheart? Everything okay? : SCOTT: Something's changed. : MELISSA: What do you mean? : SCOTT: I'm not sure... Something's different with me and my friends. With all of us. Something's changed... I think it's because of me. And I don't know how to fix it. : MELISSA: Oh, hey. Hey. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: It's him. He's the one taking the bodies. : LYDIA: Then I think I know where he's taking them. DREAD DOCTORS RUSSIAN LABORATORY : DESERT WOLF: I heard an interesting rumor, Doctor... I heard that my daughter is still alive. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? : DEATON: A daughter? I don't know anything about a daughter. : DESERT WOLF: Well, I hope you're telling the truth... Because if she is still alive, I'm just gonna have to kill her again. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5A Category:Unfinished Transcripts